A New Dawn On The Waves
by Hotaru Tora
Summary: Sequel to Colorful Sound. Gonna keep it all a mystery
1. The Beginning of Reimei's Story

Hotaru: This is the sequel to Colorful Sound. So you should probably read that before reading this. But you're welcome to read this without reading that. It's your decision.

* * *

I was walking in the woods by myself. I knew everyone was slowly learning my name. Everyone in the demon world that is. They were all learning to fear the name of Reimei. It was a name that brought fear to those who knew they needed to be afraid. But I only wanted to do one thing, and that was get to the human world.

I skulked in the woods silently. My long orange fiery hair was in a bun, held up with jade and gold hair sticks. Something I had stolen a while back. I had piercing color changing eyes. But in such times as this when I was calm, they were a deep shade of blue. My pale flawless skin covered my 5 foot body. I wore clothes that were moveable and looked like they came from feudal times.

I had finally found what, or rather who I was looking for. An low level demon with an ability to open portals to the human world. He basically was a black market. But I didn't plan on trading with him, I planned on forcing him to open a portal for me.

I walked out and he froze up. He looked at me nervously.

"Oh… hello Miss. Reimei." He said trying to smile.

"Open me a portal to the human world… and I won't kill you." I said with a smirk.

He looked nervous but then nodded quickly. He turned and opened the portal. He then stood back.

"He-here you are… Miss." He said hoping not to get killed.

I smirked and walked to the portal. "Thanks love."

I then went through the portal. I wasn't interested in killing him. Especially if I somehow I got sent back to the demon world and needed a portal back.

* * *

I arrived in the woods. I wasn't quite sure where I was. But I knew I was in the human world. It smelt and felt like it. A lot less tense than the demon world. So I started walking. I hoped to find a demon I knew here. I was already tracking them.

I finally found my destination. And my demon friend was waiting for me. He had been in hiding for months now.

"Come on, get inside quickly." Tomo said quickly.

I went inside quickly. I looked around the human styled house. It even smelt like human which was gross. But I wouldn't complain.

"I need clothes and money." I said getting straight to the point.

He looked at me and nodded some. "I can give you a place to stay as well."

I blinked and looked at him curiously. But I shook my head. I didn't completely trust him.

"I'll find a place on my own. Just give me money and clothes." I stated simply.

He nodded some. He lead the way into another room. And then there was clothes and such that looked like it belonged to a girl.

"Here you are, take what you want. I'll give you a key so you can get stuff if you want it… and I'll give you a credit card." He stated and pointed to the closet and stuff sitting out.

I nodded some. "I won't take long."

I grabbed a backpack from in the closet. I filled it with my few weapons and clothes. I also put the wallet and my current clothes inside. Since I changed to look like a normal human. I nodded and was happy enough with it.

"I'm leaving bye!" I called out as I left the house once again.

I didn't want to stick around there. So I went on a walk. I needed a couple things. A job, whether a real one or something I could steal. A place to stay. And food.

I walked around my new environment trying to get the feel of it. I was getting more used to being around humans and their culture. I had been studying about them in the human world. I then found the best place I think I had ever seen.

It was a large store, filled with food. I had heard about it before. A fast food restaurant or something like that. It smelt good. It smelt like chicken and fish. And said, KFC on the outside. I didn't know what that meant, but I went inside.

It smelt even better inside. I loved it here. I looked around and noticed a type of menu on the wall above some counters. I started reading it.

I finally decided and walked to the counter where a person waited for me to tell them what I wanted. And I told them, and they typed it up, and I gave them the credit card, and they gave it back to me with a slip of paper. I then stood off to the side and waited.

I found it all a bit strange. But then my food came and I took it and sat down at an empty table next to a window. I then started eating. It was surprisingly very good. I also got something called ice cream. And I think, it was the best thing I had ever eaten.

I finished and left the place. And went walking again. I didn't know what to do now. I needed to find an inn of some sort. But I wasn't sure where I would find one.

* * *

But before that, I stopped at a large building. It said school on it. I knew it was a place of learning. And that all human children had to go there. But that isn't what stopped me in front of it. I felt multiple strong spirit energies inside.

I carefully made my way around the building and hid in the brush. I didn't get too close to it and just watched. Wondering if it were demons inside the school, or something else.

But before I could figure it out, I had a sword to my throat. I tensed some, but stayed relatively calm. I knew panicking would kill everything. Especially since the demon energy behind me was strong enough to give me problems.

"Who are you and what're you doing here?" The male voice said coldly.

For some reason something in me spiked. Like I knew the voice from somewhere. But I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Rei…. And I felt strong spirit energy. I was curious. No harm intended." I said simply.

The demon behind me tightened his grip on me. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled back violently. I yelped involuntarily. He tightened the grip.

"Baka… if you're lying to me th-" I cut him off.

"I'm not dumb enough to lie in such a position where I can easily be killed." I stated.

The demon didn't say or do anything for a minute or so but then opened a portal. That did not make me happy. But I had no choice but to go through it with him.

* * *

We arrived in some type of office. I was nervous. I knew where we were. This demon had to be one of the spirit detectives. He helped some humans on missions assignments given to them by Koenma. I knew Koenma would know me instantly. Since he's probably gotten tons of reports about me.

I was walked into another room. With a big desk, and behind it, sat a baby. But I knew it was Koenma. Which made me nervous. I didn't want to get sent back after all this.

"Koenma, I found this demon sneaking around outside of the Yusuke's school." The male demon told the baby.

The infant looking spirit world prince looked at me. I didn't look at him looking pretty pissed. It didn't take long for him to figure out who I was.

"You're Reimei aren't you? I've been getting hundreds of reports about you. You steal, kill, and break out of prisons." He stated more than asked.

"Yep… that's me. Bad and beautiful." I said with pride.

It was silent for a moment or so. Which made me rather nervous. But then I heard something I didn't expect.

"I should lock you up for a long time… but… we lost one of the team members-" he stopped.

I almost felt the hateful glare coming from the demon behind me sent at Koenma. I didn't quite know what was going on, but obviously the demon did not seem to like it.

"By any means… we need a new member. And I'll make a deal with you. You join their team, and you don't go to prison." He stated.

"Deal." I said with absolutely no hesitation.

Koenma blinked seeming very surprised. He didn't seem to have expected me to accept the offer so quickly.

"Any chance there's a place to stay included… and telling demon boy here to let go of me?" I asked simply.

"Hiei… let her go. And you can stay with Hiei." Koenma stated.

I felt another very awful hate glare come from the demon. He was really touchy about this. Or maybe he just hated Koenma. Who knew. But he didn't seem to have the choice to say no. Koenma said we'd have to wait for the rest of the team to show up. So we just sat, and started to wait.


	2. Meeting the Team and a Vision

We waited around for a while. I sat calmly in a chair. I wasn't going to do anything rash. Doing anything dumb right now would be a life sentence. So I'd sit here and chill. Hiei was as far away from me as possible, sitting way far on the other side of the room. Koenma just did his work at his desk.

After a while the door opened and three people came in. Two I knew to be the ones in the school earlier, and one that was a demon. I sat in the chair and watched them. But they hadn't noticed me yet as Hiei got up and they looked at him curiously.

"What's up Koenma?" One with black greased hair asked.

I gazed at them. Something about these guys was strange. It made my hair stand on edge. I felt almost threatened by them. So I had to calm myself and stand up. The movement caught their attention.

They all stared at me. It made me nervous. They then all turned on Koenma, looking kind of mad. They didn't seem to like me, or maybe the idea of me. I assumed they had pieced it together on their own. I was really confused.

"We don't need another teammate Koenma." The fox demon said.

"She is your new teammate. She is a fugitive and traded service for jail time. Like Kurama and Hiei." Koenma stated.

I knew that the fox demon was Kurama then. I watched them. I was hoping that this didn't end badly for me. But I stood there, not saying anything. And they all looked at me. I almost jumped some. They all looked angry at me, as if I had done something awful.

But then, they all seemed to notice the aura they were putting off. So all of them but Hiei seemed to sigh and calm themselves. The one with the greased hair walked over first. He offered me a hand to shake.

"Yusuke Urameshi." He stated.

I nodded and shook his hand. "Reimei." Is all I responded with.

The other's didn't really approach me, but they introduced themselves. I found out that the tall goofy one was Kuwabara. They all seemed almost depressed. They then looked at Koenma.

"She's going to stay with Hiei. You're all free to leave." Koenma said simply.

They all seemed almost appalled when he said I'd be staying with Hiei. They all seemed to react the same to all of this. I knew something had to have happened. Something that had affected them all. I wasn't going to ask though.

A portal opened and they all turned and went to go through it. I stood there a moment. Not sure if I should be following.

"Come on Reimei." Kurama said.

I followed when beckoned. I didn't think this would be too hard. Basically if I kept my mouth closed, I'd be alright. I'd need to gain their trust. Just enough for them to let me wander around alone. Then I could report to Tomo.

* * *

We arrived at an apartment building. I didn't know who's place we were at but I wouldn't really ask. I just followed them, and we went into an apartment. No one was inside. It smelt awful though. Like smoke and alcohol. It almost choked me. I held back a cough.

Everyone seemed to assume their seats. They almost seemed to have forgotten I was there, or was ignoring me. So I took the opportunity to disappear into the background and look around. I walked quietly around as they turned on the television. I was looking at stuff, but never touching.

I found a photograph. I blinked and looked at it. It was the group, but with a girl in it. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was really pretty. All of them were smiling, even uptight Hiei. I gazed at it curiously, and before I knew it, something slipped out of my mouth without my permission.

"Who's this girl?" I asked simply.

I heard the dead silence of the room, even with the television on, it seemed to go dead. It made me feel sick and get tense. I knew I shouldn't have said that. It had been a very bad idea. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back.

"I'm sorry… it's not my place to as-" I was cut off.

"That's Maiha." The one with greasy hair stated.

I nodded some. The name seemed almost familiar. As if I had heard it from someone before. I just couldn't pin where.

I didn't plan on asking what had happened to her. Where she had gone, or if she had died. I was just going to stop asking questions. And no one even attempted to answer my unasked questions. Which was fine by me.

I looked around some more. But then looked into an open door into a bedroom. I suddenly felt dizzy and sick. Before I knew what happened, I had fallen onto my knees. My eyes clamped shut. I had a massive headache suddenly. I then heard a ringing in my ears, and what almost sounded like, a baby crying.

But then what felt like seconds later, I snapped out of it. But jumped a little when I was face to face with Kurama. I noticed everyone looking at me. Yusuke standing near the couch. I blinked and looked at them all and back at Kurama. And then finally the floor.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"We were going to ask you that… you've been sitting there looking to be in pain for like 5 minutes." Kuwabara said.

I blinked, it hadn't felt that long. But then I looked around at them. I knew this was going to be a very dumb question, but I needed to know.

"Do any of you have a baby?" I asked simply.

They all tensed up. I blinked and looked at them curiously. But then screeched as I was knocked completely onto the floor. With a sword to my throat again.

"How much do you know about her!?" I was getting yelled at by Hiei.

I was very alarmed. "I-I don't know anything! I just heard crying!" I blurted out startled.

"Hiei get off her." Kurama ordered calmly.

Hiei looked at him, and glared some. And glared at me, but got up. And then he went back to his window sill. I sat up some, looking at him. I had no idea what had just happened. I wasn't sure if it had been his baby. So I looked around at them all.

"Me." Yusuke seemed to answer simply.

I nodded some, pretty sure that wasn't the complete truth. But I wasn't going to say anything. I was kind of scared. Something was really up with this group. I looked in the room once again. And then at the picture. Something bad had happened to Maiha. I just knew it.


	3. Jin's Team and the Baby

I sat silently on the floor. As if I was trying to melt into the walls. I didn't want to be noticed or acknowledged. I just wanted them to pretend as if I wasn't there. I didn't want to get attacked for anything like I had been earlier.

I sat there and closed my eyes. I sighed and sat there. I heard the door open, but didn't move. But when I opened my eyes I screeched and ended up hitting my head off the wall. Making me hold it in pain. When I opened my eyes again I was faced with the same sight.

A pair of eyes, not far from mine. And orange hair. A demon with his face much too close to mine, for my comfort. But he seemed to feel bad.

"Sorry lass didn't mean to startle you." He said with a weak smile.

I looked at him and nodded some. I was basically staring. I was confused and didn't know who he was. I didn't even realize Kurama walked over until he gently took my hand off my head. I looked at him and he put ice on my head. He put my hand over the ice. I blinked.

I realized I was sitting at there staring at people like an idiot. So I finally decided to make my dumb mouth work.

"Thanks Kurama." I said softly.

I wasn't used to so much attention, and people being so close. It made me really nervous actually. Jin stood up, and I noticed a new group in the room. Which didn't help me much. I sat there and looked at them.

The one that was just in my face smiled brightly. And wiggled his rather long ears, making me look at him curiously.

"I'm Jin and this is my team." He said in his strong accent.

I nodded some. And looked for the others names. And Jin quickly supplied them to me. So I nodded some after I knew all of their names.

"I'm-" I was cut off by Jin.

"You're the loose fire demon.. Reimei. We know about you, we had a mission to capture you for the longest time, but guess you're a good guy now." Jin said brightly.

I looked at him curiously. "And what made me a bad guy in the first place?" I questioned simply.

He blinked and stared at me. He seemed surprised by the question. Almost like it was a really dumb question.

"In the demon world, killing and stealing is needed to survive. So does doing so really make me a bad person?" I stated.

Now they were really dumbfounded. They hadn't expected something like that. But it almost seemed to make everyone relax some. As if suddenly I really wasn't an ex-con. Which was fine by me.

"Reimei…" I heard a soft voice.

I blinked and looked over at Kurama. He walked over to me. He crouched next to me, and I just looked at him. He gazed at me. And after a moment he spoke again.

"You're very right. I think it might have been wrong for Koenma to charge you. But I'm glad you're on the team." He said and smiled softly.

I blinked, looking really rather surprised. I hadn't expected that, I thought they all hated me. They all seemed to have some grudge against me when I had done nothing. And Hiei had even attacked me. So I didn't even know any of them would ever say that.

"I believe we have treated you unfairly. We did lose Maiha recently. And we're all still upset about it. But I don't believe that gives us any excuse to be so rude to you." Kurama said calmly.

This seemed to get to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They both looked like they felt bad now. Yusuke walked over.

"Sorry Reimei." He stated.

He offered me a hand. Now I was really surprised. He had been really against this, not as much as Hiei, but he was second. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. But I had another flash.

* * *

It was Yusuke, he was holding something. I couldn't move closer in my vision so I didn't quite know. But then he came over to me. Not seeing me though. I saw the thing more closely.

I went wide-eyed. It was an infant. Which means Yusuke hadn't been lying about him having a baby. But then I gazed at it, and gasped some. It looked like Maiha. Yusuke held the infant and smiled softly at it. And it fell asleep.

* * *

I snapped out of the small vision, expecting it to be like last time where it was a long time. So I instantly went to explain.

"Sorry didn't mean to space." I started but stopped when Yusuke looked at me funny.

"Space? What do you mean?" He looked confused.

A confused look came from me as well. "Didn't I just…. I had another….." I was so baffled.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I gazed at him, and then nodded. "Yeah."

"You had a vision…. Didn't you?" Kurama suddenly said.

I tensed some. Everyone was watching me. All of them looking curious. Even Hiei was looking over at me. I looked at the floor. I didn't know what to do, and it made me nervous. But then I slowly nodded. I lifted my head, my gaze landing on Yusuke.

"Yusuke… did you really have a baby? Was it a girl?… Was Maiha the mother?" I asked with all seriousness.

Everyone on my team seemed to tense. The other team looked confused and felt the tension. So everyone stood there silent for a what seemed like forever. I didn't even know how long it actually lasted. But then finally, Kurama was able to find words.

"W-why would you say that?" He seemed to have even lost his cool.

I looked at him. I looked at the other's. But my gaze always falling back onto Yusuke. I decided I might as well tell them.

"I saw him… in here… he was holding an infant. It looked just like Maiha. I just assumed that… it was Maiha's baby." I said slightly nervous.

But before anyone could say anything else, Hiei got up and headed to the door. I looked over at him, and so did everyone else.

"Come on we're leaving." He stated.

For some reason, everyone seemed to know he was talking to me. Even I knew it. Which made me very nervous. Hiei scared me. But without getting my answer I went to follow him. But I did notice that Yusuke looked a little sick. Which to me meant it was true.

* * *

Hiei left the apartment and I followed him. He never looked at me, or said anything. I just followed nervous and silent. He brought me into the woods. And we eventually made it to a house. He headed to the door and inside.

Once inside I looked around. He kept walking, but this time I didn't follow. Assuming he didn't want me to.

"Follow." He commanded.

I nodded some and followed. We headed upstairs. There were a couple doors, but only one was closed. He pointed into a bedroom.

"Your room. Bathroom" He pointed at the other open door. "Off limits." He stated about the closed door.

I blinked and nodded and watched him slip inside. I stood there looking at the door for a little while, but then went into my room and closed the door. I put down my bag and sighed and laid on the bed.


	4. Breakfast Conversation and Heat Visions

I had fallen asleep and woke up in the morning. My stomach growled. I got up. But for a while I didn't have the courage to leave my room. Hiei scared me, and this was his house. And he could be anywhere in it. But my hunger got the better of me.

I slowly opened the door, and didn't see Hiei. So I slipped out of my room, closing the door. I walked down the hall and carefully and quietly downstairs. I didn't see Hiei anywhere, so I felt better. I made my way into the kitchen.

But I froze. I looked into the room from the doorway. It wasn't Hiei though. It was, a goblin of some sort. And it was cooking. I just stood there watching it. I didn't know that there was a house keeper. She suddenly turned to me.

"Are you hungry?" She asked with almost a harsh tone.

I retreated some, and shook my head. I didn't like her either, she was scary. Not as scary as Hiei, but still pretty scary.

"I-I'll just go out." I stuttered out.

I turned to go to the front door. But gasped and almost stumbled backwards. Hiei was standing right there. He just gazed at me. I stood nervously. I just looked at him. He walked past me into the kitchen.

"You're not going anywhere without someone else on the team with you.. Now sit and eat." he commanded.

I went nervously to the table and sat down. Feeling no inspiration to look anywhere but at the table top. I looked at the food put in front of me. I didn't touch it though. I had learned never to eat something someone else made for you.

Hiei seemed to catch where I was coming from. He sighed and stuck his fork on my fork and ate some of my eggs. I looked at him curiously.

"It's fine." He stated.

I watched him for a moment. Surprised a little at his… kindness. Well kind for him. I watched him a minute making sure he didn't die. Once I felt it was safe I started eating. I finished and sat there. I wanted to retreat quickly back to my room.

But I didn't move. I didn't want to move and look up and see Hiei watching me. I could already feel his sharp eyes on me. They were piercing, like they could stab into your soul. He seemed to be filled with so much hate. It really scared me. But then, something happened.

My aura and persona completely changed. It seemed to be more harsh and bold. I looked up straight into the demon's eyes. He seemed to catch instantly something was different. And it was. I suffered from multiple personalities. And this one, was the one that came out most in the demon world. The one that did the threatening and killing

"You know glaring at me all the time won't make me go away. In fact I'm not going away. So you can just stop it." I practically oozed poison in my voice.

He blinked, looking rather shocked at this new me. But then glared at me. He seemed to have something rather nasty to say to me.

"I know you aren't as good as everyone thinks you are, or how you lead them to believe. You can't just change yourself." He hissed back.

"Actually… I am that innocent. I don't do any more than is needed to survive. But I don't like people hating me for no reason." I stated.

Hiei sent a glare at me. But then seemed to be analyzing me. Trying to see what was the truth. I just sat there gazing right back at him. But before he could say anything more I spoke.

"Why do you hate so much?" I asked simply.

Hiei gazed for a moment. "I have my reasons." He said simply.

I knew he had a lot to hide. Not only the groups secret, but a ton of his own. I wanted to know about them, but I knew that was a very bad idea. I decided I'd probe the other's to try and get information on him. Well any that they knew that is. I had a feeling they didn't know everything either.

I stood up. "I'm going to take a shower." I stated.

I then left the room and headed upstairs. I knew he was watching me, and I didn't care. I also didn't hear him say anything which was good. Because once I got to the stairs I scurried up them, scared to death of him again.

I made it upstairs and went into my room. I got some stuff and went into the bathroom. I went to take a quick shower, but got more flashes.

But they weren't anything I wanted to know. Noises and images I would much rather not see of Hiei, and a girl. I didn't notice who though. I turned red in the face and stood there when they stopped.

I then got out as quick as possible. And got changed. I was not planning on taking a shower in there ever again. I was still deep red and left, Hiei was right there and saw me. I quickly retreated into my room, not doing anything about his confused look.

I wasn't going to let him know I just had flashes of a past intimate, and passionate moment of him. That would be very awkward. And probably make him very angry with me. So I was going to keep it to myself. Well actually I was going to try and forget about it.

I cooled down by laying on my bed with my eyes closed. But then the door opened and I opened my eyes some. I noticed it was Kurama. I laid there, looking at him. He walked over.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

I blinked and nodded slightly. "Yeah why?" I asked confused.

"Hiei said you didn't look too good when you came out of the bathroom a little while ago. So he called me over to check on you." He said with a slight smile.

I blinked, rather surprised. I didn't know Hiei cared. Or at least, not had any concern what-so-ever as me as even a teammate. I expected that if I was laying half dead on the ground, he'd just leave me. But I guess I was very wrong. Kurama seemed to catch on though.

"He may seem hatful, but he has his reasons. He's really a nice guy. He's just been hurt a lot." Kurama said with a soft smile.

I nodded some. And now, I kind of believed it. I hadn't before. But now, I was pretty sure I did. Hiei was secretly a good guy. One that didn't like putting his feelings on the line. Just to an extreme. I felt a little bad now. I judged him, but I'd be better now.


	5. A Trip to Where Maiha Was Sacrificed

It had been a couple weeks with the team. I had gotten to know them a bit more. Hiei had at least calmed down about me. Did he like me? I definitely wouldn't say so. But at least I didn't feel like he was going to kill me any chance he got.

We had been doing a lot of training. I found that Yusuke and Kuwabara were complete goofballs. They were funny and made you happy to be around them. Which was a good quality for both of them. I found out they both had girlfriends.

I hadn't found out anything more about Maiha, or the baby I assumed to be Maiha's. I hadn't had any flashes since either. Which was fine by me. I didn't want any more. Especially if they ended up like the shower vision.

We were sitting around the living room of Yusuke's apartment. I had made my spot on the floor. I said it was comfortable, everyone looked at me like I was crazy. But I liked it. I laid with my eyes on the tv. I was slowly becoming domesticated from all this.

I was watching the television. I heard the word bear. I suddenly got a small flash, that I barely knew was a flash. I thought I heard someone else say Bear. I blinked and looked around at everyone. And Kurama caught me.

"What's wrong Rei?" Kurama asked.

I went by Rei now. I couldn't recall who had started it, but it had stuck. Now they all called me by it. Well everyone but Hiei, who didn't address me at all.

"Ummm did any of you guys just say bear?" I asked in a confused tone.

That seemed to catch everyone's attention. They were all looking at me now. I have yet to learn from the errors of my ways. I needed not to share my visions with the other's.

"…No…" Kurama slowly replied.

"Forget I asked." I said simply.

I was really hoping they'd just all forget about it. But then I heard something I really didn't expect to hear at all. It was Hiei talking to me.

"You only ever have visions of Maiha… I think… you can help us." He said looking right at me.

I blinked. Stunned and confused. I slowly sat up. I looked back at him. Everyone else was looking at him confused as well. They didn't seem to understand what the heck Hiei was thinking or talking about. But then Kurama seemed to realize.

"Hiei you can't be serious." Kurama said, looking and sounding completely stunned.

Now everyone looked at Kurama. We were all still very confused. Now I wish I could read minds as well.

"What's going on? What does he mean Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"He… he wants to bring Reimei to the shrine… and see… if she can see what happened to Maiha." Kurama said a little exasperated.

Yusuke and Kuwabara went wide-eyed. They seemed completely stunned at the idea. I was just plain confused. I didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about. But I was assuming that they'd all explain it to me.

"Let's do it." Yusuke said slowly getting up.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara said jumping up.

Kurama and Hiei were instantly on their feet as well. They were getting increasingly more excited. I was very confused and definitely couldn't figure out what they were thinking. But it was freaking me out. And it got even worse when they all turned on me. I blinked and stared at them.

Suddenly Kuwabara and Yusuke came over and grabbed me by the arms and pulled me up. And then started carrying me off. Now I was really freaked out. I started struggling.

"What's going on? Let me go!" I said alarmed.

But before I knew it, a portal was opened and we went through it. I was being kidnapped by my own team, the people that I came to trust.

* * *

We arrived outside a huge building. I didn't know what it was. But it looked like a temple. A really big temple. And they brought me inside. I was freaked out.

"Let me go! What're you doing!? Please just let me go!" I was practically begging.

But they didn't seem to be able to hear me. Or to care. Or anything like that. It was awful. It was like a fish out of water that couldn't breath. That was just flopping around begging to be put back into water. But no one was.

They finally brought me into a big room. It was like an alter room or something. And in the middle was a stone table. With chains on it. And I went wide-eyed.

"You're all crazy! LET GO!" I screamed now.

They brought me over to the table. I was sure I was going to die. They were going to do some weird sacrifice. They were all secretly lunatics. This is what had happened to Maiha. They killed her… and probably her baby too. That's why the baby wasn't around anymore. And they didn't remember because they were all psychotic.

"Please guys… you don't want to do this to me. You don't want to kill me. You don't want to repeat this again. I know you don't. you gotta listen to me. Just because you killed Maiha doesn't mean you have to kill me. Just like you didn't have to kill her baby. Come on guys… snap out of it. I know you're all crazy, but you can snap out of it. Please guys." I was back to begging and logically talking.

They brought me over to the table. And then put me down next to it. I blinked some. Now, not only was I scared to death. But really… really… confused. I turned and looked at them. And they finally seemed to realize my existence again.

Yusuke looked right at me. "Reimei… you have to touch this table. Please you need to see something about Maiha. We need to know what happened to her… Please Reimei."

He said as if he was begging. I blinked staring at him. I was surprised. I didn't get it. But then I slowly pieced things together. They didn't kill her. She had been killed here though. They had all loved her, and hadn't known what had happened. And now, now that they had the chance to know, they really needed it.

I slowly nodded to him. "Yeah… sure." I said in almost a choked voice.

I then looked at the stone table. The room had an awfully eerie feeling to it. And the table was the center of it. I slowly reached out and put my hand on the cold table. And then the world around me disappeared in a flash.


	6. A Shocking Twist

I was consumed by a bright light. And I wasn't aware that my whole body was glowing just as bright. The other's couldn't even look at me. I had flashes of everything. And my body changed. It slowly morphed.

I then blacked out. Just completely out.

* * *

Character Switch: Maiha

I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't really know where I was at first. But I recognized a familiar warmth wrapped around me. My eyes closed again. I kind of hurt all over. And I was tired.

"Hiei?" I asked softly.

I felt drops of water fall on me. I slowly opened my eyes, to find Hiei looking at me. Tears coming from him. I slowly lifted my hand and touched the side of his face gently.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

I looked around and realized they were all there. The whole team, and they were all crying. I didn't get it. I didn't know what was happening.

But then I remembered. Well the last thing I remembered. I remember being chained to the table. And my father, and the knife. But, I remember him stabbing me in the heart. I lifted my other hand and put it on my chest, but there was no blood, no stab wound at all.

"W-we thought you were dead." Kurama was the first one able to speak.

"Why?" I was confused.

Hadn't they saved me? I was still in the temple. But I realized my dad and Rikka weren't there. No trace of them were there. I really wished I knew what had happened.

"How'd you get away? Why'd you pretend to be Reimei? What kind of sick joke was that?" Yusuke said sounding angry at me.

I blinked. "Yeah why didn't you just come back? You made us suffer for MONTHS." Kuwabara added.

I shook my head quickly. "W-what? N-no… I didn't do anything." I sounded confused and a little scared.

What were they talking about? And why were they practically yelling at me? I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Shut up bakas." Hiei said harshly.

I blinked and looked at him. He gently picked me up, holding me close. I was still very confused.

"She didn't do any of that. Clearly the sacrifice back fired, or didn't work, or Tomo did something." Hiei said a little more calmly.

Kurama then took over explaining. "She wasn't in control as Reimei. Or she would have remembered. She was clearly very confused when waking up. What was the last thing you remember Maiha?" He asked me.

I looked at him. "I remember being chained to that table… and my dad… with a knife over me… I was sure he stabbed me in the heart.. That's all I remember." I stated.

Kurama nodded some. Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked and nodded some. I was still really confused though.

But then Kurama decided to explain. "When we finally snapped out of Rikka's spell. We went directly to your house. We didn't find you though. So we tracked the portal and took it to the demon world. We tracked you down. But when we got to this temple. No one was here. Just your blood all over the table and on the floor. We were sure you were dead. That was 7 months ago."

"7 months!?" I cut him off.

I had been missing for 7 months? How was that possible? I didn't get it. I just woke up. How could I be out for that long?

"Well… you took on another persona. You were a demon called Reimei. I would assume was made and partly controlled by Tomo. A month ago she joined our team. And she kept having visions of you. So Hiei finally said that we should bring her here. Just to find out what really happened to you. To put our minds to rest… We never expected her, to turn into you." Kurama said.

I looked at him. I nodded slowly. It was very confusing, but, very possible. So my father had used me, but what had happened was my question? What made him not stab me, or stab me and save me… or whatever it is that happened. I really wanted to know.

I looked at all of them. I felt bad. They had been really broken up about me. They kind of looked like they'd barely done anything since, including sleep. So I decided to try and cheer them up.

"Gosh you guys really do need me to baby sit you, don't you? You guys are a mess… have you even showered recently?" I teased.

They all blinked. But then, they laughed. It made me smile. I was glad they were laughing. I was betting that they hadn't done much of it in the past 7 months.

But then I looked at Hiei, as if he had called my name. He wasn't laughing. He looked down at me. He then kissed me. I kissed him back. I was sure this had been awful for Hiei. He always seemed to lose anything that gave him love in life. I was sure he had become cold in my absence.

He broke the kiss and gazed at me. His eyes were filled with love. I wasn't even used to it. I don't think I had ever really seen it from him.

"I love you Maiha." He said softly.

I gazed at him. "I love you too." I replied softly.

We had basically forgotten that the other's were even there. But they were watching us. And Yusuke definitely wasn't going to go unnoticed for long.

"Get a room!" He said loudly.

That snapped me and Hiei out of our gaze. And we looked at him. I was expecting Hiei to get pissed at Yusuke for that. But instead he smirked.

"I think we will." He said with a portal opening up behind him.

* * *

He stepped backwards into it, carrying me. Yusuke's mouth was wide open. He was absolutely stunned at what just happened. He looked at Kurama.

"Are they really going to…?" He asked dumbly.

Kurama nodded some. "Yes I believe they are."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood there, looking dumbfounded and grossed out. That was probably something they would have rather lived without thinking about. Kurama grinned, knowing they didn't like the idea. He found it amusing.

He opened a portal, and let Kuwabara and Yusuke go through it, and followed them. They were going to report to Koenma. Kurama was sure he'd like to know what had happened.

But in the shadows of the temple, stood a figure. It had not moved the whole time. And it smirked now that they had left. Fangs showed in the darkness.


	7. 6 Month Recap and the Graveyard

I was asleep in bed. It had been a week since I was back. Even though I had been unaware of my own absence. But I was reminded of it like every morning. And how was that? Well because every morning this was how I was woken up.

Hiei woke up. He looked at me. And then he would hold me very close and tightly as if he wanted to make sure I was real. And when he knew I was, he'd kiss me. Which always woke me up. And I'd kiss him back. Then he'd break it and talk softly.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." He said.

I knew that wasn't really true. Since he knew from the past 6 mornings that it did wake me up. But I didn't mind much. It was a nice way to be woken up.

"It's alright." I replied softly.

He gazed at me. I was still waking up, so I didn't notice much. But then I looked at him and was captivated by those amber eyes of his. They were piercing, but warm and loving. I got caught up in them quite often.

He leaned down and kissed me. It was a passionate and assertive kiss. His kisses were always like that. Just as strong and controlling as he was. I found it kind of sexy.

But then he broke the kiss. I looked at him since it had been a sudden break. I looked at him curiously. And then he said something I didn't expect.

"I love you Maiha." He said in a soft almost vulnerable tone.

I looked at him a little surprised. He wasn't one to put himself in a vulnerable state. It made me look at him differently. I smiled softly, and reached up and touched his cheek gently.

"I love you too." I replied in a soft reassuring tone.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and cuddled his head up to mine, his face in my hair. I smiled. I had a feeling that Hiei had a rough time without me.

I knew in his life, love was not something he was really used to. So when he had it, he held it close. The first time was with Kurama. And whether he liked to admit it or not, the whole team. And then there was me. He was over protective, and almost dependent.

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked simply.

At first I was sure Hiei ignored my question. Pretended as if he was sleeping or something. In which he wouldn't have to answer. But then he seemed to change his mind. Because then he spoke quietly since he was right next to my ear.

"We've been a mess. For the first 2 months we never stopped looking for you, Rikka, or Tomo. We tried hunting them down. We never found them, or any trace of you. We gave up hope. We named you dead. We moped around for a month. Then we had a funeral.-" He said.

I cut him off. "Wait… I had a funeral? Do I have a grave?" I asked curiously.

I felt Hiei nod some, and then he continued. "We were mad after that for a month. Then moped for 2 weeks… and then we started to get better… and then Reimei showed up. We tried accepting her… and we did… right before we got you back." He finished.

I was sure there was more to it than that. But I was sure he didn't want to go into detail. It probably wasn't something he wanted to think about even a little. But my curiosity really got the better of me. I had to see something.

"Think we can go to my grave later?" I asked softly, not sure how he'd react.

At first he didn't react. Like he was ignoring me again. But then I felt him nod slowly. I smiled some. I was glad he said yes.

* * *

Time Jump: That Night

I was with the whole team. We walked through the grave yard. It was a very peaceful, yet eerie feeling. They lead me through it. I tried to keep up with them. I was always fascinated by graveyards. And I always wanted to stop and read old graves. For a time I stayed in a graveyard.

We finally arrived at a location on the water, with wild flowers. I blinked and looked at the small grave shrine there. I smiled some. They all stopped and looked at it. I looked at it too.

"Man… you guys have a good taste in scenery." I said with a smile.

They all seemed to let out a small laugh. I knew it must have been really rough for them to do that. To have a funeral for their teammate and close friend.

"It's alright guys… this grave… all it does is show how much you guys care about me." I smiled brightly at them.

They all blinked and looked at me. They didn't really see how that made any sense. But I was sure they didn't look at graveyards the same way I did. So maybe I should explain it to them.

I grabbed Kurama and Kuwabara's hands and started pulling them. They blinked and they all started following me. I released their hands and brought them to another grave. I stopped and looked at it.

"What do you see here?" I asked simply.

They all looked at one another funny. They were rather confused. Even Hiei and Kurama didn't get it. And then Kuwabara said what everyone was thinking.

"A grave." He said dumbly.

I laughed lightly. "I see beautiful stone… with a beautiful message from someone who loved them… And gorgeous flowers to brighten it up." I said smiling.

They all blinked. I watched them. And I noticed them all slowly smile. They all seemed to realize what I was talking about now. I then walked until I found another grave. And I looked at it.

"This one has only a name and date. A low class stone covered in moss… with no flowers." I said sadly.

I crouched down and started brushing off the moss from the grave. I knew the others were watching me. But I didn't really care. I stood up when I had finished and changed forms, and made flowers grow on the grave. I smiled and changed back.

"There." I said brightly.

I blinked when I felt arms wrap around me in a hug. It was too tall to be Hiei. I smiled and turned, hugging them back. Quickly gathering it was Yusuke.

"I really missed you baby girl." He said softly.

"I missed you too Daddy." I said in a soft and slightly joking voice.

He laughed a little and let me go. And then I found Kurama hugging me. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey Mama." I said smiling.

"We really need you around Maiha." He said softly.

I smiled softly. "I need you guys too."

Kurama smiled and let me go, kissing me on the forehead before backing up. I looked at Kuwabara and smiled.

"Come and get a hug Bear." I said smiling at him.

He looked at me, and then attacked me with a hug. "I MISSED YOU MAIHA!" He said blubbering.

I couldn't help but laugh some and hug him back. It took him a minute or two to regain his composure. He then let me go and backed away rubbing his eyes. I smiled. He was such a goober. But it was hard not to love him.

I then felt the familiar arms wrap around me. I know it was Hiei and hugged him back. Cuddling up to him some.

This was actually the first time since coming back, that I felt like I was part of the team. Like I was really there with them. Like I wasn't just some ghost, or someone coming back from the dead or something. I really felt like we were getting back, to being our old team again.


	8. Gravekeeper and a Shadow

As we stood in the graveyard, I felt something. Something that I felt was familiar. I didn't want to panic the others though. I casually let my eyes wander the graveyard. But It got a chill as my eyes fell on a figure. It stood there, completely still.

It looked like a child. But it was a shadow to my eyes. I had little idea as to if it were real or not. At least, not until I saw it move. I tensed some. Which made Hiei aware and he looked over, but by that point it had disappeared.

He looked at me and kissed me forehead. I leaned my head against him. But for some reason I knew he wouldn't let it just slip by.

'_What was that?' _He asked in my mind.

'_It was a small figure… like a child. But it was a shadow. It disappeared.'_ I replied back.

His grip on me tightened slightly. In a protective manner. I knew he was going to be very protective of me from now on. I doubt I'd really be able to get out of his sight for long periods of time. Even when I was taking a shower, he checked on me about every 2 minutes.

But I didn't mind much. He made me feel safe. And I wanted it to stay that way. I never really had a luxury like that, so I was getting addicted to it.

Suddenly something popped up in front of us, making us all practically jump out of our skin. But it didn't seem like anything too dangerous. It was a short little man from behind a tomb stone.

"What're you doing here at night!?" He yelled in his raspy little voice.

We all started snickering. Trying really hard not to burst out laughing. This guy had no idea who he was laughing at. I pulled away from Hiei as I turned to laugh. And suddenly the little man was in front of me.

"What're you laughing at girly!?" He said loudly.

"I am a ghost. My grave is right over on the water." I said pointing in the direction of my grave.

"You think you're funny?! I'll tell you! I work hard to keep this graveyard safe and in good condition! Get out of here!" He said angrily.

He then whipped out a nightstick from no where and hit me with it. It made me jump. It didn't really hurt though. It just surprised me.

"Ow!" I said out of reflex. "Hey you don't hit people with nightsticks!" I glared. "Especially when you don't know who you're dealing with.

"I know I'm dealing with a couple of punks! You think I don't deal with you morons!" He said loudly.

He then hit me again. And tried to take a third swing, but I snatched the stick. He blinked a little surprised. He glared and tried pulling it back but I didn't release. My form slowly changed into my Ayane form. The old man went wide-eyed. I smirked.

"I'm not your ordinary punk." I said darkly.

"Poltergeist! Ghost!" The old man yelled and turned running off.

I smirked standing there. I held the nightstick and turned it around so I held it the right way. I grinned and turned to the others. They laughed a little.

"You could have given him a heart attack." Kurama stated.

"Yeah but he didn't now did he?" I replied back with a sly grin.

I then hit Kurama on the arm with the nightstick. I didn't do it hard enough to hurt him. But it made a nice noise. I grinned and then hit Yusuke with it. It made a different noise. I grinned. This was rather amusing. I hit Kuwabara next. It made another noise.

And without thinking much about it I went over and hit Hiei. But as I did he snatched the other end. I blinked and he smirked and pulled me forward violently. But he caught me and kissed me deeply. I blinked and kissed him back.

I changed back to Maiha. And Hiei took the nightstick from me. He smirked as I pouted at him. I had been having fun.

"I was having fun with that." I whined at him.

"Yeah I know, but don't hit me with it. Or I'll hit you back. And I won't be so nice about it." He smirked at me.

"Oh is that a threat… or a promise?" I said smirking back.

"Ew! Ok no need to publicly display your sex life here!" Kuwabara said sounding grossed out.

Me and Hiei looked at him and laughed some. Hiei loved to torment Kuwabara. I just thought it was rather amusing. I looked around. We were still in the graveyard. And it might have only been a matter of time before that shadow, or old man came back.

"We should probably get out of here. We're loitering on the private property of the dead." I said looking at them.

They blinked and looked around. They seemed to have forgotten as well that we were in a graveyard. They nodded and we all started walking towards the exit. I sent a glance to my grave with a small smile. And we all left the graveyard together.

We were all going to head to my place. Well Hiei and mine's. Apparently in my absence Uma and Hiei got quite close. I was surprised when I came back and even on the 3rd or 4th day the two got along. They even cooked together once or twice. Which was nothing I would have expected. One because I didn't think Hiei would cook, and two because Uma was not one to share her stove.

But since everything had been calm, I was getting nervous. It was like the calm before the storm. And I was nervous about what kind of storm might be coming up. Who knows what it'd end up being.


	9. Return of the Evil Duo

We all headed back to our houses since it was really late. I had taken the liberty of getting a piggy back ride from Hiei. Just because I wanted to. But I was still a little nervous. I had a bad feeling. Like an ominous feeling of something bad to come.

But then it hit us like a brick wall, well sort of. Me and Hiei got attacked by something big. But it wasn't something solid. It felt solid when it hit us, but it was energy. We fell to the ground, each jumping up instantly.

We were both staring at someone we didn't want to see. It was Rikka. We stared. But unlike last time we saw her, she looked awful. We stared at her. She glared. But there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"This is all your fault." She hissed at me. "I hate you." She growled.

I blinked and stared at her. And then she suddenly exploded making me jump. I blinked and stared wide-eyed at the blood and pieces of body now left on the ground. I had no idea what had just happened. Hiei was staring as well. He didn't understand. What had just happened. He turned to me.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah I'm ok." I replied softly.

He nodded and hugged me. Holding me close. But what had happened to her? She exploded. She looked awful, like she hadn't slept in weeks. And she had not been pretty like she was determined to be before. I didn't understand what had happened to cause the change.

* * *

We had a couple more quiet weeks. We trained and got back on track. We even had a mission. But the whole time, we were on edge. Me and Hiei had told the others about Rikka. And now we were all suspicious that something bad was coming. And we were right.

We were all walking in the woods. And suddenly something exploded in front of us. But we all landed when thrown back, well except Kuwabara, and Yusuke had a rough fall. We were all alert though. We watched, waiting for the smoke to clear.

And when it did, everyone seemed to get in front of me. It was my father. And he looked different. His figure was distorted. More, animalistic. He smirked, his now grey skin was over muscles he hadn't had before. His eyes were very demon like.

But something pulsed in me and I yelped. It alarmed everyone and made them all look at me. I coughed and blood dripped from my mouth. I was on my hands and knees now, my head facing the ground, since blood was coming from my mouth, or throat.

They went wide-eyed. They all turned on Tomo and growled. They were pissed. Tomo just chuckled some. He seemed unconcerned. He rolled his neck some. And looked at the us.

"You look angry… how about you guys try and take me." He smirked.

I felt immense pain in my body. I clenched my teeth, trying not to scream out in pain. I didn't want to alarm the others any more than they already were. More blood spilled out of my mouth onto the ground. It was awful.

"Hit me with your best shot boys." Tomo taunted with a smirk.

They all growled. But it was Hiei that jumped first whipping out his sword. But as he went to strike Tomo something got in the way. The other three gasped and stared wide-eyed.

I was standing there. My form distorted like my father. Animal like. My eyes not my own. Hiei blinked and stared. His sword in my shoulder. He was so baffled and stunned that he almost dropped it. Everyone else stared shocked too. Everyone except Tomo who had a smug smirk.

"Maiha." Hiei choked out.

I growled. But inside I was trapped. Yelling at myself to stop. But something had taken over. I wasn't in control. I was a prisoner in my own body, and I was scared of what I might do to my friends. I needed to retake control.

"Sorry… but she belongs to me now. When sacrificing her, I expected to only kill her and gain power. But when I killed her, I gained the power. But, she healed. And she was alive. I didn't know what to do at first. But I changed her form. And planned on trying to erase her memory when she woke up, but when she woke up she didn't know who she was anyway. So I set her loose." He started explaining. "I did more research.. And I found out that the one that was sacrificed, was possessed by a demon spirit and then made a guardian of the one who did the sacrificing."

Everyone became stunned. The three that were standing back were wide-eyed. They couldn't believe that. Maiha was going to protect someone who tried to kill her? And she didn't have any choice in the matter? It was hard to believe. But there she was, proving it.

Hiei took his sword out and off my shoulder. I was bleeding pretty badly. But it soon sizzled and healed itself. Hiei watched. He put away his sword. He gazed at me. I was looking out at him. But something happened. I suddenly blacked out.

I didn't know what had caused the sudden black out. It had been unprovoked. That is unless somebody did something to me. Which very plausible. But who? Was it Hiei… or someone else? I really didn't know.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. But I knew very quickly where I was. I was in my room. At my house. I realized that my safety blanket wasn't around me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I slowly got up. It was really dark, so it had to be nighttime.

I left the room to go looking for Hiei. Worried that he hadn't been with me. He was always with me, so when he wasn't I got worried.


	10. A Solution and the Mark

I went walking around. I checked the spare bedroom, and the bathroom. And didn't find him in either room. So I headed downstairs. I walked into the living room. And blinked. I was a little surprised by what I saw.

Hiei was sitting at a desk in the room. It was closer to a table actually. But it was covered with stacks of books. And Hiei was sleep. His head on a book. Clearly having not had the intension of falling asleep. But it made me feel better to see him.

I walked over to him and gently took the books off the desk and put them next to it. I gently picked up the book in his hand. He shifted some. I looked at him and smiled softly. I then looked at the book now in my hand.

I blinked and looked at it. It was about rituals. All from the demon world. I looked at the book and then looked over at Hiei. I got a sad look. I put down the book. I walked over next to Hiei. I gently put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hiei… Hiei wake up." I said softly.

He opened his eyes when I spoke to him. He blinked and looked at me. And then sat up. Realizing he had fallen asleep while researching. I looked at him and he gently pulled me close, by hugging around my waist. I didn't mind though. His head leaning on my stomach.

"You alright?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah… but what happened?" I asked back quietly.

"I had to shut you down. Before he did anything else to you. Then we attacked him. He was badly injured… but he got away." Hiei told me.

I nodded some. "Ok. Well what're you doing here?" I asked softly, but I already knew the answer.

"Trying to find a way to get you out of his control." Hiei said softly.

"No luck huh?" I said simply.

"Actually… I've found the solution in several books… but…" He didn't finish his sentence.

I looked at him curiously. "Well what is it? Is it risky or something?"

Hiei stayed silent for a minute, but then spoke. "It's not risky… but… I don't know… if you'd want to."

When he spoke he wouldn't look at me. He seemed to be a little pink as well. I wasn't sure what was wrong or going on. I looked at him worried.

"I don't want to be controlled Hiei… tell me what it is." I said softly.

He stayed silent again, but then sighed. "You can have someone else do the same ritual again… which I won't do… but… there is another way to stop his control." He said.

I noticed he was avoiding it. I was now very curious as to what it was now. He was avoiding it for a reason. But he said it wasn't risky. So I wanted to know why he was avoiding it.

"What's the other way Hiei?" I asked a little more sternly this time.

He sighed knowing he couldn't avoid it anymore. "You need to be marked as somebody's mate." He said simply.

I blinked and blushed. I hadn't expected that to be the solution. But it made sense to me. If you were marked by a mate… it meant that you were bond to them. Which would break any other bonds connected to you. Including one of protection to someone.

I gazed at Hiei. He had let go of me. He wouldn't look at me. He was turning pages in a book he had fallen asleep on. He obviously wasn't reading anything. I just watched him. I wished I knew what was going on in his head. What he was thinking.

But then I saw him blush. He looked like he was going to say something, but he didn't. I wasn't sure what he was thinking. I was thinking. Mating was a very final act. Once it happened with demons, it was forever. And I didn't want to force anything like that onto Hiei.

"I didn't expect you to like that. That's why I was looking for other solutions." Hiei mumbled some.

"Who said I didn't like the idea?" I asked.

But once I realized what I had just said I turned red and covered my mouth. I didn't mean to say that. I didn't want him to know that I liked the idea of mating with him. He blinked and looked at me. He seemed rather surprised.

"I-I didn't mean to make you… you probably don't want… I'm sorry." I said unable to make real sentences.

I was now really embarrassed. I turned and tried to walk off. But before I knew what was happening, Hiei had me turned around and his lips on mine. I kissed him back, blushing very darkly. I didn't know what this meant. But then he broke the kiss.

"Do you really want to?" He looked at me with pure seriousness.

I gazed at him. Surprised. I didn't think he would ever even consider it. It wasn't anything I would expect him to do. He didn't seem like the type to devote himself to something for so long. So I wasn't sure he meant it.

I nodded slowly. I didn't verbally reply. I blushed darkly and looked away from him. Embarrassed about telling him such a thing. I wanted to actually leave now. I felt stupid and foolish. Even if I did, didn't mean he would ever.

I blinked when I felt his hand go into my hair. He then pulled it back, forcing me to look at him. I blinked and looked at him very surprised. And blushing darkly. I noticed an unusual lust in his eyes. I almost gasped, but he smothered it with a hungry kiss.

After that everything seemed to becoming a blur. Things happened one after the other. Barely leaving time to breath.

* * *

Next Morning~

Hiei was downstairs with the rest of the crew. Nothing seemed different about him at all. At least not to the others. They all seemed worried. But Hiei seemed completely calm. But he was silent.

They all looked up when I came down the stairs. I blinked when they all looked at me. I continued down the stairs and walked over.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" I asked confused.

"We're worried Maiha… If he comes back… we can't fight him… we might kill you." Yusuke said, clearly worried.

I blinked. I looked at them all. And then looked at Hiei. He didn't seem to be paying attention to them, or me. He seemed to have done this in purpose.

"You haven't told them… have you?" I asked him.

He blinked and looked at me. He had an innocent look on his face. As if he hadn't heard me. Or didn't know what I meant. I rolled my eyes some. I moved my hair off my shoulder, reviling a dark bite mark, that had clearly been bleeding.

The other three gasped. Hiei just kind of smirked at it. But I was clearly notified by their reactions that the two humans in the room didn't know what the mark meant.

"Damn Hiei!" Kuwabara blurted out.

"You didn't need to hurt the poor girl!" Yusuke added on.

I blinked and gave them a funny look. But then I realized that they didn't know what the mark meant. Which made this more awkward than it already was. Hiei smirked, he seemed to find this amusing. But he wasn't explaining it.

"You two… you actually… Is there a reason?" Kurama asked.

I blinked. I then got an insulted look. I took a step at him, like I was angry and gonna hit him. And if Hiei hadn't stood up, and stopped my movement… I probably would have. Kurama blinked surprised at the gesture.


	11. Koenma Freaks Out

Everyone was now sitting surprised at me trying to hit Kurama. Hiei had scooped me up like some child and held me with one of his strong arms. I just kind of clung to him. Kuwabara and Yusuke were very confused. Hiei gave Kurama a lot that was not often given to Kurama by Hiei. It was an 'you're a complete idiot and I should hurt you' look.

And with that look. Kurama looked like he felt very guilty. He looked terrible and looked from Hiei to me. But my face was cuddled up to Hiei's shoulder. So I couldn't see the look. But he really did seem to feel bad.

"I'm sorry… that was uncalled for… I shouldn't have said it. I shouldn't have even thought it. I'm sorry." he said softly.

I turned my head some to look at him. At first it was a pout and glare. But as I looked at Kurama's mentally beat up face. I gave a small cute smile. Kurama smiled back. I felt like a child. But in a good way. I liked feeling that safe and protected by Hiei.

Kuwabara and Yusuke still looked very confused. So finally Yusuke decided to voice his announce his irritation of not knowing what was going on.

"What does the bite mark mean?" He asked in a clearly irritated voice.

"It's a mating mark." Hiei stated.

The two still looked confused. "Why is that such a big deal?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

"Well… with most demons… when you become mated… with a mark… you're bounded to one another." Kurama explained as simply as he could.

"Like being married?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah… but to a much bigger extreme. We need to be together… long distances and long periods away from one another… can make us really sick." I continued to explain.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths dropped open. Now they seemed to finally understand the situation. It wasn't like marriage… where if it didn't work out… you could get out of it. No, this was forever. No matter what happened… they were stuck with each other.

"Wow." Is all Yusuke could come up with to say.

We all were silent for a while. Then Kurama seemed to piece things together. He had known something had to have brought up the thought between me and Hiei. Since neither of us seemed to be thinking of it before.

"You're free from your father aren't you?" Kurama said looking at me and Hiei.

I blinked and looked at him. "Yeah… I am." I said with a nod.

Kurama nodded some. He then stood up. The others looked at him curiously. He smiled and opened a portal. Hiei looked at him and knew what he was thinking. I blinked a little confused as to where he was going.

But then instead of Kurama going into it. It was Hiei carrying me. I blinked and was very confused as we went through the portal.

* * *

When we got to the other side. I knew the room very well. And the others came in behind us. But I was still confused. Why did we need to see Koenma?

"Yes?" He asked simply.

He looked up from his desk of work after he signed something. Hiei had put me down to face Koenma. I blinked and stood there. Hiei gently moved the hair from my shoulder. I felt like a child. It felt strange. I felt easily controlled. It was something… I had felt before. But this time was different. It was hard to explain.

Koenma went wide-eyed and stared. I stood there looking at him. I smirked some. I found it a little amusing. He looked at Hiei. Then his expression changed. He looked upset about what had happened. Like it was some sin.

"Hiei… Why would you do that?!" Koenma yelled.

I jumped some startled. Koenma was yelling. He was yelling at Hiei. Why was he yelling at Hiei? What had Hiei done that was so bad?

"Do you know what this could do?! I should… could have to separate you guys! Why would you jeopardize everything?!" Koenma continued to yell.

I blinked and stared at Koenma. What was going on? Was there some code I wasn't aware of? Some rule against what me and Hiei did. But wait… why was Koenma only yelling at Hiei? I was involved too. I blinked and waited to see what would happen next.

"Koenma… we-" Hiei started to say calmly.

"No! No, Hiei! No excuses! You know that we don't let you do this for a reason! Now what am I going to do?!" Koenma was really freaking out.

I was quickly getting very agitated. Why was Hiei taking all the blame? Like I had not been part of the decision or action. I suddenly changed forms. I was in my Ayane form. And I was very clearly not a happy neko. I caught Koenma's attention very quickly.

"What the hell Koenma! Why are you only yelling at Hiei?!" I turned and pulled Hiei's shirt to reveal a matching bite mark to mine. "I was involved too! So stop friggin only yelling at him!" I yelled to get the attention I had been being ignored.

Koenma and everyone else stood there kind of stunned. I hadn't gotten mad or snappy like that in a while. And even longer for them because of my absence. But it seemed to snap Koenma back into his senses. I stood there looking peeved.

Hiei went to touch me to calm me down. But I swatted his hand away. That's how everyone was aware that I was really ticked off. Koenma looked a little frightened actually. He coughed some and then went back to talking.

"I was only yelling at Hiei because he knows the rules. You never listened to the rules or even knew them. But he knows." Koenma said calmly.

"Well why is there a damn rule about this to begin with?" I said in an agitated voice.

"With this job I can't always keep you two together. There will be missions where I can't keep you two with one another. And with you two mated… you could get weaker during a mission when I need you to be at your strongest. It makes it very dangerous." Koenma explained.

I nodded some. But I didn't care much. He was right. But me and Hiei were strong. We could handle it. I stood there silent for a little while. Which made everyone in the room tense. But finally I decided to speak once again.

"Even if that's true… we had to." I said simply.

Koenma blinked. "How could you have possibly had t-"

I cut him off. "It was the only way to free me from my father." I stated.

Koenma blinked. He stared at me. He knew that we had to break that bond. So now he was silent. He wasn't sure what to say. But he finally spoke.

"Well in that case… I'm giving you a mission." He said simply.

Everyone blinked at the sudden change of direction. But I stood there still in my Ayane form. Waiting to hear what Koenma had to say.

"You… you being just Ayane, are going to go kill Tomo." Koenma said looking at me.

Everyone blinked. And the first one to try and protest, wasn't Hiei, but Yusuke. But I cut him off before he could even get a word out.

"Fine." I stated simply.


	12. Ayane Comes Out to Play

Everyone looked at me. Yusuke was especially surprised since he just got cut off. I stood there. Almost looking uncaring. I didn't look at any of them. But I could feel their shock. Even Hiei seemed to be a little surprised.

"But Maiha-" Yusuke started.

"Ayane." I cut him off.

"…Ayane… do you really think you can take him?" Yusuke asked with concern.

"He killed you." Kuwabara added on equally concerned.

Kurama didn't say anything. But he looked on edge a little. But I wasn't so sure it was worry. Hiei wasn't looking at me at all. But glaring holes in Koenma. I was sure that if Hiei could get away with it… he'd seriously hurt or kill Koenma.

"Stop it. I can handle it." I said almost coldly.

Now everyone was looking at me a little stunned now. Even Koenma looked surprised. I hadn't really spoken to them like that in a while. But then again, I hadn't been in my Ayane form in quite a while. So maybe they forgot about how rude she was.

Suddenly Genkai walked in. She looked less than happy to see me. We never did get along. Her and I… well her and Ayane. She walked over and stood near the desk. She looked at me with a bored look. Or un-amused look.

"And to think you were dead. Guess you don't stay that way huh?" She said in almost a catty tone.

"Can't keep down the best." I said. "That's why you're still around."

This time everyone almost fell over. I had never been that nice to Genkai. Even she looked completely stunned. I just stood there. I looked as if I hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. But then Genkai got a suspicious look.

"What do you want?" She said in an accusing voice.

"Nothing… except to get out of here and kill my father. Where is he Koenma?" I asked looking at Koenma.

Koenma blinked. "He's at his house in town. Botan is getting the address." He said.

I nodded. I then turned around. I opened a portal. Everyone was watching me curiously. They weren't sure what I was up to. I walked to the portal. I then turned to look at everyone. They were all looking at me.

"Just connecting a portal to where he is, is so much easier for me. See you guys when I have his head." I said grinning and then stepped through the portal.

The portal closed instantly after I got through it. Everyone stood stunned. But then all of the team looked worried. They all looked at Koenma. Koenma blinked seeing their faces. He almost looked nervous as a result.

"She'll be ok." He said simply, but their was a waver in his voice.

"If she dies Koenma… you will suffer for the rest of your life." Yusuke said darkly.

Koenma looked very nervous now. So he looked at Genkai. But she still seemed to be thinking some. She then turned to leave. Paying Koenma no attention what so ever. He blinked and looked more alarmed to her leaving him alone with the team.

"Was there something you needed Genkai?" He asked in a 'please don't leave me alone with them voice.'

"No." Genkai said simply and left the room how she came in.

* * *

To Ayane~

I had stepped through the portal and ended up in a dark place. I had to assume it was an underground cavern. I assumed even more so that my father made it under his house himself. I wouldn't be surprised at all. I carefully walked into the middle area of the room.

But as I did I heard footsteps. Quickly followed by a very familiar voice. I turned to it the second I heard it speaking. It was my father.

"Well look who it is. My wonderful daughter. She'll do anything to protect her dear father." He said it with a smirk on his lips.

I stood there glaring at him. I didn't say anything. I was in my Ayane form, just glaring at him. Not wanting to talk to him.

"So why are you in this form? Trying to look tough? Well you don't. I do not fear you in any way. I have no reason to." He said almost tauntingly.

He never got too close though. I looked at him. I took a step towards him, and he took a step back. I blinked a little confused and surprised.

"You don't think I know how you killed your master? I'm very aware of how you did it." He said simply.

I blinked and glared. "That's because you're the bastard that told him about me. You wanted him to get me." I growled.

"I just wanted to make sure my little girl stayed safe… is that so wrong?" He said in a fake concerned voice.

I glared. I flared up and turned into my fire form. I was planning on taking him out. He looked at me and smiled.

"You can't hurt me. You're my protector." He said with a smug grin.

I smirked. "Not anymore… now I have a mate… and I belong to him." I said in a dark tone.

He blinked and suddenly looked very serious and nervous. He stood there and slowly changed forms, to an ice form. I realized fire wouldn't be a good idea so I went back to my Ayane for. He changed to a similar form.

"Well then… I'm just going to have to kill you again then." He stated.

I smirked. I got into a fighting position. I looked almost excited about this. Like I wanted to fight him. As if I felt like I could kill him and finally get him out of my life. He smirked and got into a fighting position as well.

"You know you can't beat me. I'm stronger than you are. So you stand no chance. And I can tell your little team isn't coming." He smirked.

"You're right… they aren't. But I'm not too concerned about that. They're safe and away from you and I'm going to take you out." I said darkly.

"You can't take me on your own." He stated.

"Who says I'm alone?" I smirked.

And as if hearing the comment a portal opened up. But none of my teammates came in. At least not a current one. Genkai came out of it. She looked calm, but like she was ready to fight.

"You're lucky I can pick up on your hints Ayane." She said simply.


	13. Genkai and Ayane Fight To The Death

I smirked at my father… soon to be my dead father. Genkai stood next to me. He glared. He took on the form that he had taken when he made me protect him. He growled and attacked full on. Luckily, me and Genkai jumped out of the way.

I turned quickly and saw Genkai throw an attack at him, catching his attention. I changed into my fire form and sent a huge fireball at him. Since he was distracted and it was short range, it hit right on and he went flying. I smirked some and changed back into my Ayane form.

He didn't stay down of course. He got up growling. He turned quickly to me. He had the intent of killing in his eyes. But it didn't make me waver.

"You're going to pay for that." He said darkly.

He rushed at me. But I didn't move. I didn't need to though. Genkai flew out of no where, sending him flying off into another wall. I smirked some. Me and Genkai might not have really gotten along… but damn did we make a good team.

We both turned to my father. He wasn't done yet. He wouldn't go down just like that. And I knew that if he got the opportunity and felt like he really needed to… he would run. But I didn't plan on letting him do that.

"What's wrong? Can't beat us?" I said smirking.

He turned and looked at us. He growled. He was not happy. He was angry. He didn't like getting beaten… at anything. Especially not by women. He hated being beat by someone who was a female. But he was a sexist jerk like that.

He waited a moment. But then threw huge balls of energy at us. We dove out of the way, although I got my leg hit. I ignored the pain and got up. Me and Genkai sent a series of attacks at him. From far away of course. He dodged some, but others hit him.

He barely seemed phased by the attacks. And it was making me nervous. I'm not sure what kind of power he had now. It was more than I had first expected. I was nervous that we wouldn't be able to take him down. But I finally noticed he was limping some. Maybe he was injured, but didn't show it.

I smirked and ran at him. He swiped at me, but I slid under it, and slammed him hard in the stomach with and ice blade since I had changed into my ice form at the last second. He roared, and grabbed me. His stomach was bleeding out. I knew he was dead now… and he knew too. But since he had me… he was going to try and take me down with him. He stabbed into my abdomen. I yelled out in pain.

He threw me. I flew onto the ground and rolled before stopping. I was in an immense amount of pain. My abdomen was bleeding. I didn't really know how bad it was… but… I knew it was bad. But… to my delight… I heard my father's body hit the floor. He was dead… and I knew it… and I was the one that killed him.

I slowly chuckled painfully. I then felt myself fade into a darkness.

* * *

Hotaru: Alright guys… so here's the deal… I've got a lot of stuff going on right now… and I don't know when I'll be able to update my stories… so I'm leaving it up to you readers. I can either end the story (I'll be creative). Or… I can continue the story… but who knows when I'll be able to update…. So it's up to you guys… if I don't get any replies… I'll just stop the story… Alright thank you


	14. Vacation Time!

It's been several weeks since we killed my father. Surprisingly enough it's been pretty calm ever since. We had been going on with life as we normally did. We would train, get some lower level missions. And otherwise just hang out. It had been nice, really nice actually. Although I was a little unnerved by it all. There was a balance to the universe. When things were going well for so long, you had to assume something bad was just around the corner.

I was laying asleep in bed. I had found a new habit in sleeping in. Hiei was normally awake long before me. He didn't stay with me most of the time, he normally got up to do other things. Although he did have a tendency to constantly check up on me when he wasn't in the room. I swear I wouldn't be surprised if he got a baby monitor or something.

I suddenly felt someone jump on the bed on top of me. I grunted from the force. I knew it wasn't Hiei. And it was not exactly the best way to be woken up in the morning.

"Maiha! It's time to get up!" I heard Yusuke's voice.

"How about not?" I grumbled.

Yusuke smiled and laid next to me. I opened my eyes to look at him. He was grinning. I wasn't sure what was going on. It was not making me feel good. It gave him kind of a suspicious, yet still half asleep look.

"What is it? Why are you waking me up? And why are you looking at me like that?" I sounded as suspicious as I was.

"Nothing… just get up." He said simply.

I laid there, looking at him. I was laying on my stomach. I shifted up onto my forearms some. Yusuke blinked and turn about 4 shades of red darker. He looked at me and looked away. He was just staring at the ceiling now.

"You're not wearing any clothes." He mumbled.

I grinned some. "That is correct." I said simply.

Yusuke got off the bed and walked over to the door. He was still a really dark red. He walked into the hallway and closed the door. I then heard him yelling from behind the closed door.

"Hiei! You didn't tell me she was naked!" He yelled so Hiei could hear him downstairs.

I couldn't help but laugh some at it. I shook my head a little bit. I'm sure Hiei had done it on purpose… just to embarrass Yusuke. Although it wasn't like none of them knew me and Hiei were sexually active…. Very sexually active.

I got out of bed and got changed. I then left the room. Yusuke was standing there. He looked at me when I came back. His face had faded back to it's original tone, although it showed a pink tint when I first came back out.

"You should have at least warned me." He said pouting slightly.

"I know… but it was more fun not to." I said simply, and grinned.

He rolled his eyes and we went off down the hall. We headed downstairs. I was practically mauled over by Kuwabara as he came over and hugged me tightly. He did that occasionally. Although I was never sure why.

Once he let go of me, Kurama hugged me. Which was when I knew something had to be up. I wasn't sure what it was yet… but it was something. I was very suspicious, and very confused. I shook my head a little bit.

"Alright… what's going on? Why is everyone so chipper and clingy?" I asked bluntly.

They all smiled. God sometimes they were all so creepy. I didn't understand what was going on… and they were all like robots, well acting like that at least. I looked around, waiting for some kind of response.

"You've been on our team for a year." Kurama said simply.

"And we're going on a vacation!" Kuwabara blurted out.

Now they had my attention. Vacation sounded like a great idea. I smiled and looked around at them.

"Where are we going?" I asked, now I sounded excited as well.

"I say we go to Hawaii." Yusuke said simply.

"Dude no… we should go to Florida." Kuwabara retaliated.

I blinked and looked at them. I smiled weakly. I shook my head a little bit at the two. Kurama walked up to one side of me. He whispered.

"We're going to Hawaii." He said simply.

I smiled and nodded. This was going to be fun. I was kind of excited. Vacation sounded like a great idea. I was hoping it would be a good idea at least. Hiei walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled softly. I was excited about vacation… and hopefully nothing went wrong.

* * *

It wasn't more than a couple of hours before everyone was in Koenma's office with their stuff. Koenma was at his desk. He rolled his eyes some.

"You guys don't waste a second… do you?" He said simply.

"Are you kidding? You're sending us to Hawaii and you expect us to take our time?" Yusuke replied to him.

"I suppose you're right… alright Botan is there already. We rented a house on the beach. We've paid for a week. It's fully stocked on food and anything else you'll need. There are 5 bedrooms… but I doubt you'll need all of them since I know two of you will be together." He said glancing up from his papers.

"I know… Kuwabara and Yusuke are butt buddies." I said simply.

Hiei and Kurama laughed some. I smirked some. I shook her head, they weren't getting out of it either. I smiled brightly.

"Although everyone knows Kurama and Hiei can't keep their hands off one another." I said simply.

They stopped laughing. They all looked insulted and embarrassed. I stood there grinning and feeling victorious. I thought it was funny. They all rolled their eyes at me, including Koenma. A portal opened next to us.

"There… get out of my office." Koenma said simply.

It made everyone smiled and Yusuke and Kuwabara practically ran through the portal. I headed through, and was followed by Kurama and Hiei. I was greeted by the warm tropical air of Hawaii.


End file.
